


Firecracker

by EveSasu



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bitchy!Reader, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Female!Reader - Freeform, Humor, I’m sorry, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveSasu/pseuds/EveSasu
Summary: Dick gets way under your skin during a recording session and very gladly suffers for it.
Relationships: Dick “Magic Ears” Knubbler/Original Female Character(s), Dick “Magic Ears” Knubbler/Reader, Dick “Magic Ears” Knubbler/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really not too fond of Dick Knubbler, honestly, yet there’s something about him... Vent-fic it is lol

“Hold it a sec!”

It took all of your remaining resolve not to scream in frustration as Dick Knubbler once again brought another one of Dethklok’s recording segments to a grinding halt.

It was the final song to be produced on the latest album, and Dick hadn’t eased up with the troubleshooting - in fact, he had ratcheted it up a thousandfold - and your last functioning good nerve was about to disintegrate.

You slowly exhaled a steady breath. Instead of screaming until those precious eyes of his shattered, you leaned over the console and interlaced your fingers over your forehead, pressing your thumbs into your throbbing temples.

Toki, the final lucky victim of the day, blinked confusedly behind the glass wall of the booth, having been interrupted by the eccentric producer for no less than the fifteenth time.

“I keep gettin’ something strange here on my end,” Dick said, singlehandedly fiddling with a few buttons. His other hand remained in the air in typical control-freak fashion, even though Toki had long since paused from playing. He flipped a switch near the digital converter and listened for a second before taking his headphones off.

“Alright, do me a favor and hold up your pick, will ya?” he asked Toki.

Toki removed his pick-hand from the strings and squinted down at it. He shrugged and held up the intricately painted wooden device in front of the glass for Dick to see. “It’s look perfects-ly okays to me," he said. “Picture of kitty is nots even scratched.”

Dick leaned forward, the green pinpoints of his mechanical eyes growing smaller as they honed in on something imperceptible. “Ah. Yeah, that’s it, exactly what I thought,” he affirmed with certainty as he leaned back and propped his fist under his chin.

You took your elbows off the edge of the console. Crossing your arms, you swung around to face the man with barely concealed annoyance, wondering what absurdity could have cropped up this time.

Toki shook his head and furrowed his brows. “You’s thoughts the same things?” he asked incredulously. “Whys did you’s stops me then if kitty is not scratched?”

“It’s not the cat,” Dick replied with a dismissive flick of his hand. “There’s a small chip on your chip there. It’s interfering with the upstrokes in the fifth verse.”

“Does it really fuckin’ matter at this point,” Nathan growled sourly, wiping away the thin rivulet of blood (an aftereffect of the repeated vocal segments he’d endured earlier) that had begun to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. “That’s pretty minor shit compared to, like, before."

“Yeah dood, I mean ya got dat insane sense a’ hearin’,” Pickles added, irritatedly raising a sharp brow as he scratched his temple with a drumstick. “Yer probably the only one in the universe who’s gonna pick up on it.”

Wanting to extinguish the dilemma quickly, you swiveled around to face Toki. “We can get you a replacement right away,” you cut in before Dick came up with another ridiculous solution. “You don’t even have to leave the booth; it’ll take just a second.”

“No! No’s ways, please!” Horrified, Toki drew back and protectively held the tiny device to his chest.

Skwisgaar, who had been lounging on the couch and flipping through a magazine throughout the entire ordeal, nonchalantly interjected: “Ja, he ams not goings to parts with that thing.”

You craned your head skywards in exasperation. “ _Why?_ Is it magically attached to his fingers?” you asked cattily, glowering over your shoulder at the blonde.

“Ams rosemåling pick, crafted froms his village,” Skwisgaar explained, eyes not lifting from the pages. “It’s was specially’s painted fors him. Don’ts knows by who. Don’ts knows any’s more than thats,” he shrugged.

You turned to Toki, now standing in a defensive posture with his arms crossed over his chest. The pick was nowhere to be seen; he’d clutched it in his fist and hidden it under the slab of corded muscle that was his arm.

“I’s cant’s be without this. It’s needs to be with me always when I plays,” Toki insisted, the distress in his voice rising. A stab of empathy pierced through the cloud of your bitter mood.

“Alright,” you said gently, raising your hands in placation. "We’ll have it sanded and refinished. It’ll take some time...” you briefly cut your eyes at Dick, who guilelessly raised an eyebrow in response, “...but you’ll be able to keep using it.”

“Scho itsch gonna be an all-nighter, then,” Murderface declared, uncrossing his arms and rising from his spot on the couch. “I’m bringin’ in my dartsch.”

~

Your muscles were strained and your wrists were sore by the time the hours-long session was over. But your mood was triumphant as you gazed at the screen monitor, watching as the clouds of white smoke billowing up through the smokestacks transformed into charcoal black, eliciting a raucous uproar from the massive crowd that had gathered along the cliff edges. Humanity was satisfied for the time being.

However, the frustrated tension simmering within you all throughout the session had morphed into a deliciously torturous ache in your core that only grew the more you trained your eyes on Dick. He’d caught your frequent gazes as both of you fervently worked, his mechanical orbs flashing red in response. The man was so in for it, and he knew it.

At least Toki was happy he didn’t have to sacrifice his painstakingly crafted pick. He thanked you profusely and wrapped his strong arms around you in a grateful hug before he left.

Even Charles, not one to frequently dole out compliments, gave you a rare nod of approval for your tact in preventing a meltdown that otherwise would have further delayed production.

Everyone eventually dispersed, leaving you and Dick alone in the studio. You stood up and stretched, curling your fists above your head and yawned as your weary eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

You opened your eyes to find a pair of green orbs intently transfixed on your chest, no doubt penetrating straight through your shirt and zeroing in on your hidden piercings. You laughed coyly under your breath, shaking your head as you sauntered over to the wall near the studio’s entrance. You flipped down a few switches, eliminating the fluorescent lighting so only a dim red glow remained.

You reached up and delicately massaged the tense knots of muscle behind your shoulders as you turned to Dick, who remained seated. He regarded you pensively with his elbows on the armrests, long fingers steepled beneath his chin.

“Got put through the wringer pretty bad back there, babe?” he asked solicitously as he slowly swiveled from side to side. His eyes glowed a deep blue.

You scoffed. “How perceptive,” you retorted, placing your hands on your hips. His calm demeanor irritated you. You were especially annoyed at how put-together he still looked in his crisp Nehru suit while you, meanwhile, felt like an absolute mess, exhausted and disheveled.

“You know I live for that sass, kitten. What brought it on this time?” Dick inquired teasingly.

Hands still on your hips, you slinked towards your partner until you came between his casually spread legs and leaned down, curling your hands around the armrests. His eyes flared to orange as you lowered your face until it was a hairsbreadth away from his.

Dick’s throat visibly bobbed in the murky light as he swallowed. He braced his hands on his thighs, restlessly drumming an index finger against his leg. He cleared his throat. “Heh...you look just about ready to kill me there, little lady.” His voice was lower than usual, and a bit hoarse.

You nodded thoughtfully. “I really fucking could,” you mused. You gently enclosed your fingers around the nape of his neck, stroking the pad of your thumb across his throat before digging in a pointed nail. “It’d be well deserved after all the shit you put us through in here.”

You tilted your head to the side and tapped the armrest in mock-consideration before you darted forward and caught him in a brief kiss, teasing your tongue along the seam of his lips.

“But, of course,” you reflected, pulling back when Dick earnestly pushed forward, “You wouldn’t be of use to anyone, then.” A corner of his mouth quirked up, and you grinned in return as the dark spheres of his eyes erratically vacillated between orange and red.

You dove forward again and fully captured his lips, lowering yourself onto his lap and straddling his hips. He groaned at the long-anticipated contact and willingly opened to you as you worked your plush mouth harder against his, tonguing and sucking and biting.

Dick’s hands clasped tightly to your waist for a moment as your tongues furiously entwined with each other. His hands snaked up under your shirt, caressing your sides and the smooth expanse of your back before nimbly unhooking your bra. Your knees were tightly pressed into either side of his slim hips as you ground your sex on his already rigid length, the contact exhilarating yet frustrating as layers of clothing still separated you.

He ripped your shirt all the way open from the inside, the buttons scattering across the floor with tiny _plinks._ His eyes devoured your naked breasts, the nipples adorned on either side with tiny diamonds that glinted brightly in the darkness. You narrowed your eyes - that was your most expensive blouse.

You drew back and slapped him across the face in retribution, making sure your nails caught onto his skin, leaving dark red scratches. Dick hissed in pain, but you felt a twitch against your sex through the thin material of your thong as he hardened even further beneath his pants. “They were distracting me all day,” he breathed apologetically before greedily enveloping his warm, wet mouth over your nipple. He laved your breasts with equal attention, reveling in them as he swirled his tongue around the plush areolas and moved the tiny barbells in every direction. The frissons of stimulation became too much and you cried out, the shrill sound echoing through the room and ending in a shaky breath of pleasure. He pulled you down into a rough kiss, effectively silencing you.

You hummed against his mouth, flicking your tongue against his before reaching up to his neck and yanking off his carefully placed ascot. Mouths still attached, you climbed off his lap and fisted his shirt lapels, dragging him towards you. He came up willingly and reached down to squeeze the rounds of your ass before giving them each a firm smack. You pulled back then, a snarl on your kiss-bruised lips, and pushed away from him, unzipping your pencil skirt and tossing it aside.

Clad in only your heels and thong, you backed up and sat in his previously occupied chair. “Off,” you said, and Dick knelt obligingly, hooking his fingers under the thin ribbonlike bands. You lifted your ass and he took the opportunity to touch you again, hands splaying over your hips and digging into your supple cheeks as he leisurely dragged the lacy fabric down over your legs.

You could feel heat emanating from those red spheres, practically burning into you as he focused on your exposed cunt. You raised one leg over the armrest, fully revealing your glistening folds. Dick immediately enveloped his hot mouth over your clit, sucking it between his lips and taking it lightly between his teeth. “Ah!” you keened as your legs clutched around his shoulders. He grunted as the points of your heels dug into his back and relentlessly lashed his tongue all around your folds, dipping inside you and curling upwards.

As you felt your synapses begin to relax and a familiar tingling pressure in your core, you grabbed a fistful of his platinum hair and wrenched him off of you, dislodging your legs from his shoulders. He panted with exertion, his visage red and sweaty. Your eyes alighted on his chin, shining with your arousal. “Babe, you were ju—” you interrupted him as you licked up his chin and pressed your mouth over his, enjoying your own salt-bitter taste before parting from his lips with a wet smack. “I want you flat on the floor when I come on your face,” you demanded coolly. Not waiting for a response, you dug your heels into his chest and began to push him backward. Dick complied and sprawled across the floor, not seeming to care about the welfare of his suit.

You lowered yourself over his waiting mouth and Dick resumed his tangent with more fervor than ever, steadfastly gripping your behind as he pulled you further over him. The sensation was even more intense on your aching quim and you couldn’t control your screams of pleasure this time as you rode his face in earnest. The more excited you became, the more vigorously he devoured you until you were screaming like a wounded animal as your release hit, shivering as your legs trembled around his head. He groaned as erratic spurts gushed from your swollen clit and wetted his face. His tongue steadily flicked against your center as he lapped up your desire like a man starved, prolonging the waves of orgasm. You shamelessly rocked on his face for several long moments of bliss, all the day’s frustrations erased with each persistent stroke of his tongue.

Through the blurred haze of euphoria, you noticed a flash of green to your right. Prying yourself from Dick's viselike hold, you reached over and picked up his necktie. You looked down at him, now propped up on his elbows, noting with delight that he looked considerably more disheveled than before. He gazed hungrily at your naked form, eyes now darkened to crimson.

“I think it’s about time you got yours,” you conceded, fingering the silky material as you disentangled yourself from his lap and made to stand.

A sharklike grin appeared, and Dick shot up to his feet as well. You braced your hands on his chest as he advanced on you and looked up at him pointedly. He gave a resigned sigh, and you smiled sweetly, leaning up to kiss him as your hands gently grasped his arms, coming around behind his waist to bind his wrists in a secure knot.

Pulling him close behind you, you determinedly stalked towards the back of the room and paused to undo his pants when you reached the expansive leather couch. Dick groaned as you slicked your hand up and down his stiff length, cursing as you ran your thumb over the leaking tip.

You spared him one more glance before turning to face forward, hands and knees sinking into the soft cushions as you presented yourself fully to him. You held your breath in anticipation for a few beats before stilling as he breached your entrance at last, hesitating for a split second before fully thrusting inside. You gasped sharply, momentarily weakened by the abrupt intrusion as your jaw slackened and your eyes slid shut. A soft whine emitted from your throat and something seemed to snap within him then, his dominant side surfacing at last as he suddenly slammed into your dripping cunt, over and over without pause.

“You...little...fuckin’...tease,” Dick ground out as he relentlessly drove into you, the delicious friction exhilarating yet almost unbearable even as his passage was eased by your copious wetness. You clutched the cushions in a death grip as your pliant body jolted with each vicious impact, never feeling more fucking alive.

Dizzy with ecstasy, you managed to look over your shoulder at Dick, widening your eyes in doe-like innocence even as you purposefully clenched your pussy tightly around him and wantonly sucked your lower lip between your teeth. He moved with steady exertion, but his maneuvers became uneven when he caught your expression. “Let me touch you, sweetheart. Please,” he begged, a desperate edge in his voice.

Maybe this was punishment enough, you decided. Besides, you craved the feel of his hands on you too and wondered how desperate he truly was. “Since you...beg so nicely,” you acquiesced between thrusts, smirking up at him mischievously. You rose up on your knees until your back pressed against his chest and reached around, skillfully untying his wrists.

His lanky arms instantly engulfed you, one locked around your waist and the other across your chest, trapping you in a steely embrace. “You’re just too sweet, doll, but you really shouldn’t have done that,” he murmured lowly as he mouthed down your hairline and studded the delicate flesh of your throat with open-mouthed kisses. His brutal thrusts weren’t halted in the slightest, becoming shorter and deeper at the new upward angle as he propelled you to another crest.

He bit and sucked hard on one spot in particular, _that_ spot that instantly sent a searing bolt of pleasure straight to your sex and had you writhing wildly in his unforgiving hold. “No, pl—nnngh—ah, _goddamnit,_ Dick!” you spit out as you helplessly spasmed around him, your breath coming in high, stuttered pants as you began to lose yourself. You let out an ear-splitting scream as he nudged up against your cervix and your clit swelled, juices spurting forth as you came.

Determined to leave his own mark and ensure he wrung every drop out of you, Dick latched his mouth onto your neck as he sucked you through your quivering peak, the stinging points of his teeth adding a new dimension of raw bliss. “Fucking _hell_ ,” he gritted out, tearing his mouth away. He shuddered as his climax jetted within you in hot waves, whispering a litany of filthy praises against the shell of your ear.

~

After your breath caught up to you, you gingerly extricated yourself off of his length, wincing at the heightened sensitivity. A little pleased sound like a purr emitted from your throat as he immediately enfolded you in his arms and splayed back upon the couch, pulling you snugly against his chest.

Dick finally spoke, his voice rough and languid with satisfaction. “If this record got you that worked up, I wonder how much of a firecracker you’ll be after the next one,” he remarked amusedly. “Eight-disc platinum edition.”

You laughed softly, sultrily smiling up at him before nestling your head back into the crook of his neck. Your eyes indulgently slid closed as he threaded his fingers through your hair and across your scalp, tenderly massaging your headache away.

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> *purrs* that’s better


End file.
